PPGZ Pokemon Adventures!
by Moonlightgirl258
Summary: Well the PPGZ are in Pokemon world starting an adventure! But they have surprising challenges, romance, rivalries, and becoming Coordinators, Masters. Or even figuring out what you want to be in Blossoms case! Well exciting action in a new world here we come!


**Authors Note: ****_Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! This is a crossover! Ppgz with a crazy messed up world of Pokemon and romance! Lol and if your a fan of my other story, Hating the past Loving the Future! Then you'll love this one too I promise!_**

**_Blossom: Not sure how I feel about being in two of your crazy story's...WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY ROMANCE! Oh...great!_**

**_Buttercup: Besides the Romance part this battling part will be fun!_**

**_Bubbles: Well Moonlightgirl258 doesn't own the powerpuff girls, or Pokemon! _**

**_Me: HAPPY READING!_**

Bubbles P.O.V.  
"beep beep beep"  
"Just a little bit longer" I said as I rolled over, covering my ears with my pillow.

"GET UP BUBBLES!" someone said but since my head was covered with the pillow I couldn't see them, but I recognized the voice.

I ignored my sister as I tried to get more sleep.

"If you don't get up you'll miss getting your first pokemon." my eldest sister Blossom said.

"YA BUBBLES GET UP I DON'T WANNA BE LATE!" my second eldest sister Buttercup said.

"Fine" I said as I got up and got dressed.

I'm wearing a baby blue tank with bubbles on it and jean skirt with a belt. I brushed my hair into 2 pigtails (my usual hairstyle).

I came down the stairs to find my sisters eating breakfast while mom cleaned dishes. Blossom was wearing a flame tank with a rose vest and blue jean shorts ripped at edge with her belt and suspenders.

Buttercup was wearing a really baggy lime green shirt with a poke-ball on the right bottom corner and on the back the number 1 basketball letters with baggy jean capris and her belt.

For breakfast there was pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast with orange juice. I'm glad mom didn't go all out with breakfast.

I grabbed two pancakes and some orange juice. While my thoughts drifted to the pokemon.

I had stayed up half the night trying to decide. Which I did, in kanto there isn't any contests but I know where I'm going. The Kanto region you can get either a Bulbasaur or, a Charmander or, my favorite, Squirtle.

One things for sure, I'm getting squirtle.  
My mom already knows about me and my dream about becoming a coordinator, so she suggested going to the Hoenn region. I just don't know about my sisters.  
We're all very close and I don't know what they'll say when they find out.

Just then my mom turned around and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" as placed three boxes in front of us.  
"Mom what's this?" Blossom asked.  
"Open it and see" mom said.

We opened each box (were in respected colors) to find three heart shaped lockets with our names engraved on the back and on the front it had 'sisters' in an elegant font. I opened the locket to find a picture of us sitting out side our house on a bench.

I quickly put the necklace on and ran to my mom.  
"Thank you!" I said

My sisters said there thank you's but I noticed mom slip something in their bags I checked mine inside was a ticket to the ship to Hoenn my eyes widened in surprise. I put the ticket in my pocket and looked at my mom.

Her face showed she was hiding something but I smiled her long brown hair and her yellow eyes shown she was proud and was hoping for the best for us.

"Good luck!" she called as we headed out the door.

"oops I forgot something!"Blossom yelled before running back inside.

"We'll meet you at the lab" Buttercup called as we began walking to the laboratory which was only on the outskirts of town. Which isn't a very long walk.

Blossoms P.O.V.  
To think I almost forgot to put my hair up! And a big red bow to finish it off.  
Buttercup goes with the messy hairstyle ugh! I don't my hairs too long. 'And what did my mom stick in my bag?' I wondered as I headed out the door.

I reached in and saw a ticket? Whatever I don't have time for this right now so I shoved it back in as I raced towards the lab when something caught my eye.

A small vulpix was being ganged up on by a group of pidgy.

I ran up to them. "Shoo! Shoo!" I yelled as they all flew off. I turned to the vulpix.

"it's okay now their gone." I said as the vulpix looked at me.

I then remembered the lab. "Oh man, I forgot sorry but I can't stay bi!" I yelled towards the vulpix running to the lab.

Buttercups P.O.V.  
'Where is Blossom?' I wondered as the door swung open. Blossom was panting as she walked up to us.

"Well about time you showed up!" I said as Blossom gave me a skeptical look.

"It took me a little while to find my bow is all" she said as she walked up to us.

"Well as long as your hear lets get started." Professor oak said as he clicked a button making the machine started to move then 3 pokeballs came up.

'I had been thinking about this last night and knew that Bulbasaur is a strong pokemon.'

"I know which one I'm getting" Blossom said. Yeah she going first being oldest and all.

"I want Charmander!" she said reaching for a pokeball in the middle. "I choose you!" she yelled as a Charmander was released from the pokeball.

"I want Bulbasaur!" I yelled grabbing the pokeball on the left .

"YAY! I get squirtle!" Bubbles sqealed grabbing the pokeball on the right.

"Well now I guess it's time for your journey…to BEGIN!" professor oak said giving us each a pokedex and 5 pokeballs. My pokedex was green, Blossoms' was Hot pink, Bubbles' was blue.

With that the journey begins…


End file.
